warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-4994348-20180405152401
Hallöchen liebe User, Mitkatzen und RPGler! Ich würde diesen Thread gerne mit guten Nachrichten beginnen: Es geht voran! :) Als nächstes würde ich gerne einen kleinen Fehler meinerseits eingestehen :s mittlerweile ist mir bewusst geworden, dass der letzte Blog-Beitrag wahrscheinlich besser auch so ein Thread geworden wäre, da man als Amdin diese hervorheben kann und ich so hätte sicherstellen können, dass ihn mehr User sehen. Naja, Chance vertan, jetzt wurde dieser Thread hervorgehoben und jeder kann ihn sehen :D Wie ihr in der Überschrift sehen könnt, ist dies jedoch nicht, was ich euch mitteilen möchte ^^ Ich bin gestern Abend auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir ein Test-RPG durchführen könnten. Im HeideClan ist ja jetzt zumindest mal eine Handvoll Charaktere besetzt (liebe neue User, ihr könnt euch dort und in den anderen beiden Clans (BlitzClan und FelsenClan) immer noch Charaktere erstellen! Es gibt aber auch freie Charaktere, die man übernehmen kann! Schreibt einfach auf die jeweilige Diskussionsseite :)) und damit ist ein Anfang für ein neues RPG gegeben :) Dieses Test-RPG dient mehreren Zwecken: *Falls ihr euch noch nie mit RPGs beschäftigt habt, könnt ihr ein Gefühl dafür bekommen (Fehler sind also erwünscht, dann kann man drüber reden :)). *Es bietet eine Möglichkeit, sich in den Charakter einzufühlen. **Man sieht, ob man an seinem Charakter vielleicht noch etwas ändern möchte. *Wir sehen, wo noch Handlungsbedarf ist; was kann am aktuellen System (siehe hier) noch verbessert werden? *Es bringt uns unserem Ziel näher, bald wieder ein richtiges RPG zu beginnen. *Es könnte neue User anregen, sich uns anzuschließen. Wenn ihr es nicht schon wisst, fragt ihr euch vielleicht jetzt, was ich mit dem letzten Punkt meine? Ich plane, den Chat-Verlauf dieses Test-RPGs im neuen Forum zu veröffentlichen. Das geht natürlich nur, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Ich kann auch eure Usernamen ausblenden, wenn euch das lieber ist :) Kommen wir zu den Details des Test-RPGs: *Was passiert ist eigentlich egal, da der Ablauf für das eigentliche RPG irrelevant ist (man kann also mal so richtig die Sau raus lassen ;)). *Ob da jetzt Charaktere vorkommen, die es so nicht gibt, ist auch egal, da nichts aus diesem Test-RPG, wie bereits gesagt, das eigentliche RPG beeinflusst. **Das heißt, wir können auch so tun, als hätten wir schon zentrale Clan-Rollen (also Anführer, Stellvertreter und Heiler) in allen Clans besetzt. *Bitte versucht zumindest euch an die Formatierung zu halten, wie sie in den Regeln vorgegeben ist! Nur so kommt das richtige Gefühl auf, es kommt (hoffentlich) zu keinen Verwirrungen und wir finden heraus, ob man daran noch etwas verbessern könnte. Last but not least, natürlich wann das Test-RPG stattfindet ^^ ich persönlich bin da für fast alles offen (aber morgen wäre mir tatsächlich etwas zu kurzfristig!), also lade ich euch dazu ein, hier unter diesem Thread zu diskutieren, wann ihr Zeit habt, denn ich möchte, dass möglichst alle, die bis jetzt einen Charakter haben, daran teilnehmen. Ich möchte mich in diese Diskussion, wie gesagt, nicht unbedingt einmischen, aber bedenkt, dass abends und an Wochenenden die Leute eher Zeit haben als unter der Woche und (vor)mittags! Ich denke, das war's erst mal mit dem Test-RPG, aber dieser Thread dient auch noch ein paar kleinen Änderungen und Ankündigungen! Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir den Chat-Verlauf für Große Versammlungen ebenfalls im neuen Forum veröffentlichen. Selbe Regelung wie oben; nur, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid und Namen können auf Wunsch ausgeblendet werden! Das wäre insofern sinnvoll, dass man einen Überblick über die Geschehnisse behält, der Inhalt von Versammlungen wäre gesichert und man würde ihn nicht so schnell vergessen. Man könnte darunter kommentieren, was man gut oder schlecht findet an der Art und Weise, wie die Versammlung vonstatten gegangen ist, diskutieren, welche Folgen daraus für das RPG entstehen könnten. So könnte das neue Forum am RPG beteiligt sein, ohne dass dort das RPG stattfindet. Auch so könnten neue User angesprochen werden, die sich vielleicht auch dem RPG anschließen möchten. Auch habe ich mir überlegt, ein altes Projekt aufleben zu lassen. Auf der Seite Aktuelles wird über aktuelle Themen im Wiki und im RPG geschrieben, jedoch ist auch dieses Projekt in Vergessenheit geraten. Ich denke, wenn das RPG erst einmal wieder läuft und man abschätzen kann, wie viel in was für einem Zeitraum passiert, könnte man auch so etwas ins neue Forum verschieben. Ich bitte euch aber darum, solche Threads nicht eigenhändig zu erstellen! Wir sind momentan noch mit dem Neuaufbau des kompletten Wikis beschäftigt (und wenn es um Offizielles geht, meine ich mit "wir" mich alleine :/), noch steht nicht einmal fest, ob es überhaupt so kommt, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Ich hätte für solch ein Projekt, falls wir es denn so machen sollten, gerne später einen oder zwei User, die solche Threads schreiben, aber für eine eventuell zukünfige Anfangsphase bin ich zuständig. Kommen wir zum nächsten Projekt, das verschoben wird: Anzeigen. Ihr könnt es euch wie eine Partnerbörse vorstellen, nur dass es sich nicht nur auf Partner begrenzt. Hier werden neben Gefährten auch Mentoren, Schüler, Familienmitglieder und so weiter gesucht. Dieses Projekt wird mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht ins neue Forum kommen, dafür ins alte Forum. Das hat einfach den Grund, dass Threads und Antworten darauf auch im Bearbeitungsverlauf angezeigt werden. Ich könnte mir aber auch vorstellen, kleine Vermerkungen bei Aktuelles im neuen Forum hinzuzufügen. Damit meine ich zum Beispiel: "Musterpfote sucht noch einen Mentor, näheres siehe Anzeigen." und wenn Musterpfote einen Mentor hat: "Musterpfote hat ihren Mentor gefunden, es ist Musterkralle." oder so ähnlich. Kommen wir für heute zum letzten Punkt: Den Baustellen. Wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich vor Kurzem einige Seiten mit dieser Vorlage versehen. Das bedeutet einfach nur, dass ich diese Seiten überarbeiten muss, weil sie vielleicht nicht up-to-date sind, oder man muss sie in sonstiger Art und Weise bearbeiten. Ich hoffe, das bald abschließen zu können, aber ich hab zurzeit einiges zu tun... Am besten ignoriert ihr die Vorlage, bis ich was dazu sage ^^ Ich würde sagen, ich bin hiermit am Ende dieses Threads angekommen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald beim Test-RPG! Liebste Grüße und Viel Spaß Eure Leo :)